Elemental
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: When the final battle is done and all is lost, one small fox demon and a human girl curse themselves by making a wish on the jewel. Their friends and comrades, along with themselves, are thrust into a new world and are forced to endure the life of a shinobi with no recollection of their pasts. Though as fate would have it, the gods above aren't quite down messing with them yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elemental**_

**Author's Note: Okay. So my computer is being an asshole and not working so I have no files right now and I'm forced to write another story to keep me interested. So I guess, enjoy.**

* * *

Higurashi Kagome calmly read her lightning jutsu book, ignoring the glares that were thrown at her. Her ebony hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few ringlets framing her pale face. Large blue eyes that changed to gray flickered up, watching the clock before turning back to her book. On her forehead was a four pointed black star, a sign of royalty in her clan.

Hidden beneath an illusion were markings of the Taisho clan, a rarity, seeing as they absolutely despised humans, yet welcomed her and a few others with open arms. She, of course, had been the only one to receive markings, though she didn't know the reasons why.

She saw the gleam of a shuuriken before it had been thrown and easily caught it. Inuzuka Kiba, a cousin of her clan, grinned, silently applauding her while Akamaru barked in agreement. Kagome tilted her head, closing her book with a sigh.

Her eyes became cold and stopped on the gray color. Turning towards the thrower, she spoke. "It is dishonorable to attack someone without engaging them directly, Haruno." Sakura flinched, wondering how the girl knew it was her who threw it.

Yamanaka Ino cast worried glances at the two. While Sakura and she used to be friends, their love for Sasuke had gotten in the way of that. But Kagome and she had become friends a few years ago after the girl had first walked into the flower shop. She wasn't worried for Kagome, she knew what she could do, but Sakura was just a bit…

Sakura jutted her chin out stubbornly, noticing Ino being lost in thought. _'Cha! She's probably thinking about __**MY**__ Sasuke! I'll show her and the Higurashi girl!'. _She glared at the dark haired girl, sending a quick look to Sasuke who was watching the interaction through the corners of his eyes.

"If you stopped trying to act all cool so Sasuke would notice you, then I wouldn't have had to attack you." She sneered. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not everything revolves around your 'dear' Sasuke, Haruno. Maybe if you paid less attention to your looks and more to you skills, you'd be worth something in the shinobi world."

It was a low blow and Kagome knew it, but she wasn't in the mood today. Her Aniki had gone on a mission a week ago to retrieve a scroll and he hadn't been back since. And if it was anyone who understood her at all, it was him. And then this pink banshee had to go and bother her.

Sakura clamped up, her retort dying on her tongue. It was silent for a few moments before the door opened and Iruka stepped in, his eyes scanning the room as he noted the shuuriken held in Kagome's hands.

Shaking his head, he put on a bright smile. "Well class, it seems today is the day of the Graduation Exams. We'll begin calling you in by last name in alphabetical order. First up is Aburame Shino." Iruka ended, smile not faltering in the least.

In the row in front of Kagome, Shino stood up. "Good luck, Shi-kun." Kagome said, smirking. A blush rose on the parts of Shino's exposed face at the use of his childhood nickname she had dubbed him as. "Hn." He answered, striding stiffly out of the room.

Kagome laid her head down, her blue eyes coming to a close as she waited for him to finish testing. Feeling someone move in front of her, she opened an azure eye to stare into curious cerulean ones. "Yes, Naruto?" Uzumaki Naruto grinned, jumping into the seat next to her just as she scooted over.

"I'm so gonna pass this, dattebayo!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "I just need to ask Bug Boy what the test is so I can know ahead of time!" He rubbed his hands together, liking his 'brilliant' idea. Kagome smiled, perplexed at his attitude but not showing it. "You do that, Naru-kun."

Ten minutes later Shino strode back into the room with his hitai-ate tied on his forehead. Hidden by his coat was an arrogant smirk as he whispered a quick 'Good luck' to Akimichi Choji who was then called in for testing. He wasn't all that surprised to see the "dobe" of the class sitting next to his friend.

He was, however, disgruntled when he suddenly shouted his favorite nickname for the bug user. "Bug Boy! Oi, bug boy! I gotta question to ask ya!" Grumbling, he sat down in his seat, his glasses flashing with a glare. "Urusai baka. You don't need to yell."

They paid little attention as Choji came back in the room, his hitai-ate used as a bandanna and a few more random kids were called up. They also noticed that Kiba and Akamaru had moved from their spots and were talking with excitement to a half-awake Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, his blonde hair getting messier than it was before. "Ah, yeah. Guess I got a little carried away. But I gotta question; what's the test?" He was hoping it wasn't a written test like the one they had to take yesterday.

Shino pushed his glasses up, eyes glancing over to the squealing Sakura who tied her headband into her hair and Hyuuga Hinata who sat twiddling her thumbs, sending shy glances at Naruto with a pretty blush on her face.

"Good luck." They whispered to the timid girl who flushed scarlet, murmuring a stuttered, "Arigato" before hurrying out of the room. Glancing back over to the blonde, Shino finally answered. "It's the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Shock registered on the blondes face before he slumped over in defeat. "I'm doomed!" He wailed. "Doomed!" Kagome hesitantly placed a hand a top her weird friends head. Naruto's head flashed up to hers, eyes teary and cheeks puffed out. "Kagome-chan! What am I gonna do!?"

A scoff across the room halted everything. Uchiha Sasuke turned in his seat, his onyx eyes narrowed at the carefree blonde. "Shut up dobe. We all know you won't make it." He smirked, mentally wincing when the females in the room erupted up in giggles.

Except one.

Kagome glared at him from her spot next to Naruto, about to defend her friend when Naruto beat her to it. "Why don't you mind your own business, Teme." He got a round of glares for his nickname for Sasuke, but he didn't care for those females since they were mean to him.

The only ones he cared for were Kagome and Hinata, though the latter always seemed ready to pass out when near him. He shrugged out of his thoughts, returning to his glaring match with the bastard who was his sworn rival.

He hopped down on his desk, the glaring match gaining in intensity. "Get away from Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched; her forehead creasing. She watched in horror as the boy behind Naruto suddenly tipped back, hitting Naruto and sending him forward.

There was a screech of, "No!", from Sasuke's fangirls before Kagome quickly placed her book in between the two, watching as they both pulled away with silent gratitude. "Thanks Kagome!" Naruto boisterously yelled, blushing franticly.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Despite his nonchalant and weird way of saying, 'thank you', there was a small, almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. Kagome smirked, pulling her book away. "No problem Naru-kun. Though, I'd never expect you to have swung **that** way."

Shino coughed awkwardly, trying to hide his laugh as the blonde blushed to his roots. Hinata also blushed, having returned just in time to hear that with her hitai-ate tied around her neck while Kiba laughed in the background, having gone and passed already with his hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Oi! I'm into girls! Not boys—!" Naruto began, only to get cut off as Iruka came in. "Alright Nara Shikamaru and Taisho Kagome." Kagome grinned, pouncing on the sleeping Nara, causing him to shout. "Wake up, Shika!"

Shikamaru sighed, resting on his elbows as he stared at the girl in his lap. She stared back before he suddenly pushed her off. "Now that I'm free from you, shall we go take out exam?" He walked off, a smirk on his face when he heard her undignified shout of helping a lady up.

They walked together out of the classroom and into the next, still continuing their verbal fight. "Why, I don't see a lady around here, do you, Kagome?" Her brows furrowed in anger and the instructor told them to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu.

Without breaking a sweat, they both made three perfect clones. "At least I'm not a lazy baka." She retorted, starring up at him. He shrugged as if he didn't care and already knew that. "Alright…you two pass…" Iruka slowly said, looking between them two.

They both caught their hitai-ates when they were thrown at them. While he tied his onto his left forearm, she tied hers on her right. Followed by Iruka, they walked silently back to the classroom, seemingly done with their arguing.

"And for the final participants, will Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please follow me." The two stood up, making their way towards Iruka an ultimately, the two. Kagome completely bypassed Sasuke, further increasing his annoyance and curiosity of her, and smiled at Naruto.

"Good luck Naruto-kun. Since class was canceled today due to the exams, I'm going to go home and wait for aniki to come. I'll see you later." She said before leaving through the window in the room. Naruto sighed, he understood her worry for her older brother, but he felt himself lose a little confidence knowing she wasn't going to be there.

"Hn, come on Dobe." Sasuke said, his smirk just pissing him off. Fire filled his eyes and Naruto glared. He'd pass this test and show the bastard Uchiha! He'd make his friends proud of him, and then maybe Kagome would treat him to ramen. He smiled at that thought, _'Ramen...'_

* * *

Kagome sat on the roof of her house, arms around herself as she stared at the stars in the sky. A few jonin and ANBU had run by her an hour ago, by she didn't have the heart to move. Her mother hadn't bothered to tell her to come down. Hell, she probably wouldn't even care if she died of ammonia or something!

Only a handful in her clan respected her, and already a few of them had died. Her father was always a little mad in the head, but she supposed that was what she loved about him. She hadn't really been surprised when he'd named her the heir, but the training she had to go through was hell. But they didn't make a move against her, and Kagome knew why.

'Maybe it was because I'm the first girl in over a hundred years to be born into the head family of the Higurashi clan?' She thought to herself with a wry smile. She didn't remember much of the clans' history, but the last female recorded was someone named Midoriko, but she had apparently taken up Priestess Training and then later became a Samurai after training under one.

She turned her eyes toward the full moon, watching it bathe her in its moonlight. She liked the night, it held secrets. Small and large, but it was the best secret keeper ever. The wind played with her hair, but she didn't mind.

"Imouto." She stood up quickly, looking up at her aniki. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Aniki…I thought you had…" She hiccupped, brushing a few stray tears. Bankotsu sighed, taking off his fox ANBU mask. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Kagome. I know I said I'd be back by a week, but we were ambushed and…"

Kagome clutched him around the waist, talking through his cloak. "I thought you had died. I know you'll have more missions, Bank-nii. But please, don't leave me…" Bankotsu stared down at his sister with something akin to wonder.

He could make this promise, but if he ever did…. He paused, eyes narrowing. He'd never leave her on her own in this clan. She'd grown up so much already because of it, and if it weren't for the fact he told her to hide the techniques she could do, she would've been in ANBU with himself.

He wouldn't let this clan corrupt her like it had him. Clutching herself to him, he disappeared and reappeared into his room, placing a barrier around it and setting her down on his bed. He kneeled in front of her, brushing stray tears away. "I promise." He finally spoke.

* * *

**Omake:**

Back in the classroom after everyone's exam was done…

"I ship them." All heads snapped up to the grinning Yoriko, one of the male examiners. "Kagome and Shikamaru." He clarified. Iruka raised a brow as if saying, 'really?'

"Oh come on. You've seen how Naruto and Kagome are," Iruka began, joining in with his friend. "They're the perfect match!" A snort turned eyes to the only female examiner, Mitsu. "As if. They're total opposites. You want someone who's a perfect match, check out Kagome and Sasuke."

Another examiner, Yuki, blanched at the pairing. "Pssh. That is totally one-sided. She doesn't even pay attention to the guy!" He argued, ignoring her glare. "Shino and Kagome is the pairing to be." He said, nodding to himself.

The door opened and all four turned to see Mizuki at the door. "Um…I just came to get my pen." He said, awkwardly going over to the desk and grabbing it before leaving the room with one last look at the occupants.

They stared at the door before it suddenly opened again and ANBU captain Kurosu walked in grinning like a mad man. "I appreciate the pairing ideas guys, really," He began, looking each and everyone in the eyes. "But so far I've only considered four options." They all perked up.

"One;" Kurosu began. "Gaara." Mitsu and Yuki considered this pairing, actually agreeing on something for once while Iruka and Yoriko shook their heads. "He's a blood thirsty killer!" Iruka denied. Kurosu raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "And? Gaara and Kagome pairings are always fun." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

They all groaned. "Two; Itachi." They all looked at him with shock. Kurosu frowned. "What? He's fairly hot, and there have been pairings with a genin Kagome and an S-class missing nin Itachi." He sighed. "Besides, would you rather I choose Kakashi?" He asked, watching as half of them nodded and the other half shook their heads.

"You guys are too confusing." He finally said before continuing. "Three; Shikamaru." Yoriko grinned, high-fiving Kurosu. "Why does his choice get a chance!?" Iruka shouted in anger. Kurosu smiled. "Simple. There are not enough Shikamaru and Kagome pairings to satisfy me and I happen to _love_ Shikamaru." He purred. They all shivered.

"And four; none." It was silent before they all started to nod their heads. "It is a good decision." Mitsu hesitantly began. "This way you can have her be flirty and stuff but never be with anyone." They all nodded at her point and Kurosu blended in with the shadows, chuckling sadistically.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well. First chapter is done. This is all written in advanced, by the way. I hope you like it, and I really enjoyed writing the Omake! xD**


	2. Author's Note

Sadly, this is not an update. College has been hard for me, and I haven't been spending my time updating things for you guys. I've found a solution to the problem though. I'm going to be temporarily resigning from , and I'm going to have my cousin take over.

Don't worry; my cousin is just as much as an anime fanatic as I am, probably even more. Her writing style is similar to mine too—maybe even better. She even treats criticism better than I ever did. The only thing I ask of you guys is to treat her well.

When I have the time, I will co-author any and all stories that still remain, or she has made. Her name is Meghan, just so you know. She's in middle school, and lives in the USA. She may do whatever she likes with the profile and the stories.

I'm not leaving for good, so don't be surprised when you see my signature on the bottom of a chapter.

Ciao,

**Alex**


End file.
